


When We Finally Met

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan was finally going to meet his boyfriend. Four years... and today... well today was the day.





	When We Finally Met

One week ago meeting his online boyfriend had become less of a fantasy, and more of a realistic future. One week ago both Roman and Logan had been accepted into a colleges in the same city.

Three days ago Roman had move into an apartment they would be renting together. Three days ago this reality had truly sunk in.

Now today had come, and Logan was on a train, about to meet his boyfriend for the first time.

Logan looked down, checking his outfit over. It was more casual than he normally went, however his bomber jacket kept the outfit alive. It was scattered with various pins, but even so, its sleek design was still very present.

As the train started to slow, Logan realized they were arriving at his stop. He gathered his things before exiting the train when the door opened.

"Logan?" A voice called, and through the crowd of people Logan could see Roman, standing near the wall scanning the crowd.

Logan grabbed his bags, and ran over, practicality leaping onto Roman as they hugged, in their first warm embrace.

Niether of them spoke for a while, they just held each other. Roman broke the silence first, "You're shorter than I thought you were."

Logan laughed, tears suddenly springing to his eyes. They started to roll down his cheeks, and Logan wiped them away quickly, trying not to let Roman see. This of course didn't work.

"Mi amor, are you alright?" Roman asked.

Logan nodded, "I'm sorry Ro, I'm just so... so happy."

Roman kissed Logan on the forehead, and Logan felt his entire face flush, "Darling, never apologized for being happy."

Logan sputtered out a quick and awkward response before changing the subject, "Do you want to go to the park?"

Roman chuckled, "I knew you would want to go there. Come on, let's put your stuff away, then we can go."

Roman and Logan arrived midday to a park scattered with people enjoying the day. Logan b-lined for a nearby oak, and Roman was shocked at how tenderly Logan's fingers brushed the low hanging branches, and inspected the intricacies of the roots.

Logan hummed, and Roman squatted down next to him so they were both over a grove near the base of the tree.

"Something lives down there," Logan remarked, "I do believe it must be a small critter like a squirrels home, based on the size, and placement on the tree, a small mammal would prefer this living area."

For an hour Logan and Roman both talked about that one tree, inspecting its divots, analyzing every branch, talking through the trees life.

They continued to do this throughout the park, Logan would explain some of the science behind the growth or development of the tree, and Roman would weave a small story based off these facts to tell Logan. A couple of times their rolls switched, and Roman found he knew more about nature than he initially believed, and Logan was a half decent story teller too!

It had grown dark, and the pair had taken a break by sitting down on a nearby bench. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan could see the subtle tremble of Roman's body, as he shivered in the autumn air.

Carefully Logan slipped off his jacket, and draped it over Roman's shoulders, before murmuring in his ear, "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

Even in the dim light, Logan could see the obvious blush spreading on Roman's cheek, "I.. uh" Roman was at a loss for words, but that wasn't enough for Logan.

Logan whispered in his ear, "I would really enjoy, if we could partake in our first kiss. May I?"

Wordlessly Roman nodded, and Logan tenderly put his hand on his cheek, as he lent in. The kiss was gentle, and when they finally pulled apart Roman murmured a few words to Logan before pulling him into another kiss.

"Te queiro mucho, mi amor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The translation on that last line is 'I love you so much, my love' it was redundant sure, but it sounds good in Spanish!! <3


End file.
